


Finally letting go

by YooJeongyeonnieee



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, I Don't Even Know, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YooJeongyeonnieee/pseuds/YooJeongyeonnieee
Summary: Where Chaeyoung and her tattoo artist's dating scandal blew up and Mina suddenly became touchy towards her.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Finally letting go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, i dont really write and english isnt my first language, soooo. Unbetad didnt proofread im sorry
> 
> Inspired from Twice's ICSM mv reaction where Michaeng ship sailed and soared.
> 
> https://youtu.be/WEO55GjJU2g

"Youre excessively clingy earlier" Chaeyoung murmurs, but loud enough for Mina to hear. They just got back to the dorms from taping I Cant Stop Me MV Reaction, Mina sat beside Chaeyoung at the van on the way home and now followed the younger in the kitchen.

"I was in a good mood, and i figured fans would love it." Mina tried saying as nonchalantly as she could but the way her voice is a bit low and her eyes cant meet the younger's doesnt seem to help her calm herself.

"Hmm, okay" Chaeyoung left the kitchen unbothered, not sparing a single second or a look after the older spoke.

Mina's left, she burried her head in her hands, counter supporting her elbows, whispered to herself, "what am I doing?"

**4 months before present**

Its no news flash for the 7 girls that chaeyoung have been head over heels for Mina for the past 4 years. Everyone knew how the younger had a little harmless crush on the japanese girl on their first few years during Sixteen upto their debut day. And the cub's admiration turned and bloomed into something more when the Mina started returning the younger's advances. Mina will always claim it as "fan service", but Chaeng will always assume theres more to it than that. _Scratch that, she was certain, the older has feelings for her too._

The push and pull between them went on for years, casually holding each other's hands when no one can even see them for it to be called as fan service, only for chaeyoung's dinner date offer to be turned down the next day. Or when theyre in the living room, Mina is sitting, offering her lap for chaeyoung to lay her head onto and the younger happily obliges, the older caressing her hair while they watch a random show on the tv the whole day, and when the sun sets mina's out with the guy who she had a dating rumor way before.

_Chaeyoung was devastated when that photo leaked, she couldnt face Mina, didnt come out of her shared room with the maknaes, only did when hunger took over and everytime they go out for work. The company denied the rumors right away but chaeyoung's self torture went on for 2 weeks, only got over it when Mina approached her and assured her it wasnt true and kissed her on the forehead. Chaeyoung smiled at Mina as if she didnt almost starved to death._

But now, why is she going out on dinners with him? Chaeyoung tried wracking her brains out for answers, she doesnt want to go through that again. She decided it's time to finally end the pain.

 **Cub**  
**[21:10]** _Wanna come with me for drinks? My treat : >_

 **Yoda**  
**[21:11]** _No, i know what this is about. Dont even try._

 **Cub**  
**[21:11]** _Pleaseee :' < i promise itll be the last time and im alreadyyy fineee. Ive come to terms with it tzu._  
**[21:13]** _Helloooo, u there?_  
**[21:15]** _CHOU TZU CHOU TZU CHOU TZU CHOU TZU CHOU TZU CHOU TZU CHOU TZU CHOU TZU CHOU TZU CHOU TZU CHOU TZU CHOU TZU CHOU TZU CHOU TZU CHOU TZU CHOU TZU CHOU TZU CHOU TZU CHOU TZU CHOU TZU CHOU TZU CHOU TZU CHOU TZU CHOU TZU!!!!!!!_

 **Yoda**  
**[21:25]** _okay, be down in a minute, and were going with momo unnie. Im not sure what you might do. -,-_

 **Cub**  
**[21:26]** 😘😘😘😘😘

Chaeyoung sighed as she slump down on the couch, waiting for her friends to come out of the room.

**23 months before present**

Theyre at the living room, celebrating for a show award they won earlier for Yes Or Yes performance. With a bunch of empty bottles already and a whole lot of food they cant shove into their mouths anymore, they now decided to play a game.

"Remember during our first year, on our vlive interview when they asked us who is the member we'd date if were guys? Lets do that again!" Nayeon suggested and almost squealing at her own brilliant idea.

"But we already know who you and Sana unnie would choose, thats no fun" the sober tzuyu replied, slightly pouting

"You suggest something to play then" tho Nayeon would want to roll her eyes at the maknae, she doesnt have it in her to act that way towards Tzuyu.

They didnt notice Mina, slightly inebriated, staring at Chaeyoung for the past 2 minutes, almost unblinking. Mina stood up from the circle, subtly, trying not get any attention, made her way to sit beside chaeyoung. Whispering "excuse me, scoot over" to tzuyu who was sitting beside chaeng. When she settled down the floor, she immediately hook her arms with chaeng's and leaned her head on the younger's shoulder. Chaeyoung stiffened at the first 5 seconds, then melted into the olders touch. She kissed the top of Mina's head then placed her head on top of the older's.

Chaeyoung whispered, while others talk, they can only hear each others breathing. 

"Mina" 

"Hmmm?"

"I would choose you"

Mina lift her head to look at the younger's eyes. She found sincerity, love, care, all the feelings the younger suppressed for years, she saw it all at once. When Mina didnt respond right away, chaeyoung spoked once more"

"I would _always_ , choose you. Heck, no one made it even as an option when i met you"

Chaeyoung smiled, Mina kissed her cheek.

"And id choose you too"

They went back to their heads laying on top of the other while watching the members talk, the oldest and the maknae bickering, everything is a blur for chaeyoung, she waited for this for the longest time. She didnt notice mina, staring blankly at the wall, thinking how things will go beyond this point.

Morning came and Mina went back to her pushing strategy towards Chaeyoung.

  
**18 months before present**

_**K-Pop Corner: Twice member Mina diagnosed with anxiety disorder.** _  
_Agency confirmed the diagnosis after checking with several medical experts. Twice's Mina will be on hiatus from activities until she recovers, Agency states their top priority is the idol's health._

Chaeyoung, the unwavering side of her, tried her best to keep in touch with the japanese girl since she went back home to her family to recover. Chaeng has been really busy with the Twicelights Tour on going, but tries to call Mina before, in between and after performances, only for her calls to go into voicemail, or mina's parents saying she cant talk on the phone.

Things havent been the same between them since that night, mina went back to the push and pull routine going on, and now that Mina's not here, Chaeyoung hopes to all the gods above that Mina didnt completely pushed her away. She's still waiting, she decided to give the older girl a break, she stopped calling. 

**10 months before present**

Mina came back, theyre preparing for their upcoming album More & More. Chaeyoung, the patron saint of all martyrs, (is there such thing) welcomed her with her arms wide open, as if almost she didnt starve to death (again). She waited patiently. Only to get the push and pull treatment (yes, again) 

Going back to 4 months before present

Momo, Tzuyu and Chaeyoung already downed almost 5 bottles of Soju. 1 bottle, shared by Momo and Tzu, while Chaeyoung drank almost 4 bottles all by herself. 

She woke up, wondered how she got home, checked her phone. 

_**3 Missed Calls from Minari 🐧 [01:07am]** _  
_**2 Missed Calls from Jihyoyoyo [01:29am]** _

_**Text Msg from Jihyoyoyo [01:34am]** _  
_**Chaeng, we'll talk tomorrow. You'll be fine, okay?** _

_**4 Missed Calls from Minari🐧 [09:27am]** _  
_**3 Missed Calls from Jihyoyoyo [09:58am]** _

_**Text Msg from Jihyoyoyo [09:54am]** _  
_Were at the agency building, you should rest. Text me when u wake up 💋_

**_2 Text Msgs from Minari 🐧_ **  
_**[09:56am]** Chaeng, are u awake already? _  
_**[09:58am]** Do you remember what u said last night? Lets talk pls. _

Chaeng cant remember a thing, she scrolled thru her facebook messages with Mina. She cany believe what she is seeing

_**Mina missed your call** _  
_**11:28pm** _

_**Mina missed your call** _  
_**11:30pm** _

_**Chaengie** _

_**[11:35pm** **]** I love yio so muvh minawi, it hurtd so bad_

_**[11:36pm]** Hes so luvky amd dumb, he shuoldve lovef yuo way befoee_

_**[11:38pm]** yuo saif youd choose me_

_**[11:59pm]** i canr do this anumore, im so tirrd_

_**[12:30am]** wverytime i see u wd him, i feel so srry for mysefl, im mad at myaelf. Why djd i aeven thinj for a seconf that ud choose me_

_**[12:37am]** i judt want this to stop_

And many more messages she sent but she can no longer read it, she curses herself, deletes the messages before she even got the chance to read them. 

**_Chaengie_ **

_**[10:04am]** im awake, and no, i dont want to talk about it anymore. Dont reply_

**_Minari 🐧_ **

_**[10:05am]** okay, lets just have lunch later_

**_Chaengie_ **

_**[10:08am]** Ill pass, but promise me we will try to act civil towards each other, we wont be awkward okay?_

**_Minari 🐧_ **

_**[10:09am]** oh, ofcourse. Why would we be awkward. I might forget about it later haha_

Chaeyoung squinted at Mina's last text, she sighed, "Are you for real?"

______

More & More promotions happened in a swift and ended. The agency announce that theyll be having 2 months break before peparing for another comeback. And break they take.

They still meet once a week, for quick vocal or dance practices, promotion for their new released single Fanfare, and meetings about upcoming Eyes Wide Open album. But other than that, Mina and Chaeyoung kept their distance, communications were cut. "its for the best" they thought to themselves.

**2 weeks before present**

A week before their upcoming comeback, the members went back to their dorm. Althought Mina has noticed something odd. 

Chaeyoung started acting normal around her, not their usual kind of normal but normal just like how chaeyoung treat the other members. No tension around, no awkward silences, no silent stares. 

**1 day before present**

**_TWICE’s Chaeyoung Rumored To Be Dating A Tattooist_ ** _Following The Discovery Of Multiple Photos. JYP Entertainment Gives An Official Statement To TWICE Chaeyoung’s Dating Rumors_

_"We do not have any special official stance."_

_— JYP Entertainment_

**Author's Note:**

> One more chapter, i still dont know what will happen lol.


End file.
